Don't Breath too Deep
by LegallyWicked
Summary: New York City, center of the universe. Will this city bring six strangers to love? What if it was right in front of them all along. MimixRoger, CollinsxAngel maybe MarkxMaureen or MoJo
1. They Call me Mimi

**Hello fellow RENTheads! This is my first story so don't be brutal. I am gonna stick with most of the original pairings but the first couple of Chapters will be focused on Roger and Mimi but don't worry the Angel/Collins fluff will come soon. I really want to see what you guys think of it so review!**

**PS I do not own RENT or Kinder Eggs. Though I had some Kinder Eggs not to long ago while watching RENT, if that means anything.**

_RIP_

_Memo Marquez _

_Husband ,Father, and Friends_

Those words were carved deeply into both the tombstone and Mimi's heart. She had seen the tombstone soon many times if she closed her eyes and

there it would be, like a ghost haunting her mind. Her father had died of a mysterious cause when she was ten and since then Mimi liked to come to

his grave to talk when she needed to. She needed to right now, she felt alone like she didn't fit in to the rest of the puzzle. Mimi's mother had just

died, her only friend .

Mimi grew up on a small town in New Jersey , her mother was always struggling to keep bread on the table ( her father never had a job) as a

seamstress . For that reason Mimi would last years at the time with the same item of clothing, old jeans were changed into shorts and then into skirts.

Mimi learned to sew from her mother and was a very good seamstress, though that wasn't her passion , she loved to dance. Ever since she was a

little girl she had loved to dance with a passion. Her father never approved of it, her mother supported her, though.

"_Papi! Mama _is gone now. What will I do? Where will I go? I am only nineteen, please help me _Papi."_

Mimi's father was not the greatest father in the world , he drank, smoked, and never held a steady job for more than twelve days and he would

disappear for days at a time. Even after all this faults Mimi still loved her father when Mimi really needed him he always came through for her.

Mimi stood and gave a final glance at the grave before walking off. She had to find a place to go, she was all alone. She had no one left. If she were

to die no one would care.

Mimi approached her and her mother's apartment building. It was an old building with rickety wooden steps and a bad roof. But this is where Mimi

grew up and she loved it here .

As the door opened there was a long _crrrrrrreaaakkkkk, t_hat sound was always heard when the door was opened, it was now comforting to Mimi.

That night Mimi was in her mother's room, looking through her mother's many papers.

" All of this is just junk." Mimi whispered to herself. Suddenly she heard and odd noise and whipped around. "Oh it's just you Napoleon! " She picked

up her old grey cat that her father had given he years ago. He flew out of her arms and ducked under the bed "Come here Napoleon!" yelled Mimi as

she ducked under the bed. She stuck her hand under the bed until she felt something. It was a papery material. Out curiosity she pulled the item out.

It was a paper, a letter ,

_Dear Isabella, _

_I do not know if I can forgive you for what you did. It was lowly especially for you. This is not sisters are suppose to act. I may not forgive you for as _

_long as I live. But even after what you did I will always love you, you are my sister-._The rest was crossed out almost as if she had messed up.

"_Mama_ had a sister! And her name was Isabella! Maybe she could help me!" Mimi was completely surprised, her mother had never mentioned a

sister. "I need to find her! But what if she doesn't want to help me? Why didn't _Mama _ever mention a sister? Why is she so mad at her sister, what

did she do? "Mimi pondered out loud.

She suddenly went to her knees and started to look through the pile of paper frantically. Not long after a smile started to tug at her lips as she read

a paper, then she jumped up in joy screaming, "Napoleon! I found it! I found _Tia_ Isabella's address!"

* * *

_RIP _

_Elizabeth and Ronald Davis_

_Friends Husband Wife, Mother_

_Father, and Daughter Son_

Roger kneeled down by the grave of his mother and father's grave. This was a familiar sight for Roger, he had been going to his parent's grave

since he was six. Roger barely remembered his parents, they were a distant memory, like a dream that had been worn out by the years.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad. Guess what? Today is the thirteenth anniversary of your death. I know, not the best thing to celebrate. Anyway , I brought you

guys flowers. Grandpa sends his love. So yeah, bye." Roger said before turning around and briskly walking off. The cemetery had always made him

nervous even as an adult.

Roger's parents died in a plane crash and since then Roger had lived with his grandfather in the apartment building he owned. Most of the tenants

were like family to him. His two best friend lived in the apartment building;Mark and Maureen. Mark was a shy clumsy dorky boy that Roger had met

when he moved in at age eight. Maureen was the complete opposite, loud and dramatic. Mark had always had feelings for Maureen but Maureen had

never looked at Mark that way, and she made it never gave up, he only had eyes for Maureen.

He was anxious to go back to New York to see his friends, he only came to New Jersey to see his parents. He lived here until his parents died and he

had to move with his grandfather. As he exited he began to think about the lake where his parents always would take him._I should go, I haven't been _

_there in ages_ a grin played his face as he grew nearer to the lake.

* * *

New York_. New York._ That was Mimi's destination. Her new home, hopefully. She waltzed around the room as she started to pack all her belongings

(which weren't many)chatting aimlessly with Napoleon. She went through all her things deciding which were practical, which she did not need,and

which she did not need but was taking them anyway. In the end she had one large suitcase filled with:

three dresses

five blouses

three skirts

two camisoles

two pairs of shoes

a music box that was her mother's

her makeup

her sewing kit

some of Napoleon's toys

and all her underwear

She had decided to leave the next morning,but first she needed to say goodbye to the place she grew up.

First, she went to the corner store where she would spend afternoons as a child waiting for her mother to return from the textile. As she stepped into

the building the familiar aroma of fresh fruit and peppermint greeted her. "Hello Mimi. How are you?" said the elderly women standing behind the

counter. "Hello Mrs. Espinosa," Mrs. Espinosa had been Mimi's companion on those cold afternoons and always offered her a cup of hot chocolate as

she did her math homework. "I came to say goodbye, I am going to New York to be with my_ tia, Mama's _sister," she explained to Mrs. Espinosa. "_Te _

_vas?_" Mrs. Espinoza asked with glassy eyes. "_Si_ I am leaving, but I will miss you." tears started to threaten her eyes as well. "Well then, I will not let

you leave empty handed." Mrs. Espinosa said as she turned to the shelves behind her where the candy was. She grabbed a bag and put many orange

white and blue boxes in to it. When she thought she had filled the bag enough(it was bulging) she handed it to Mimi. A huge smile played her face as

she looked inside" _Huevos __Kinder_! I used to love these. "It was true, as a child Mimi loved the chocolate eggs that were milk chocolate on the outside

and white chocolate on the inside. But her favorite part was that there was a prize inside, the prize could be anything. "I wish you well." said Mrs.

Espinosa as she gave Mimi a hug and there they said their teary goodbyes.

Mimi made a stop at the textile where her mother worked, the library, the dance lounge and finally she decided to stop at the lake where her and

her father spent many summers.

There was a large field of green grass surrounding the large lake. Mimi sat near the edge of the lake and starred into it's murky depth. She reached

into her bag and pulled out a Kinder Egg, she began to unwrap it, she broke a piece of the chocolate and it slowly melted into her mouth. She closed

her eyes, she was in her own chocolate heaven.

When she was finished she opened the small container that had the tiny surprise inside, but as the tiny egg shaped container burst open pieces of

the surprise fell into the lake. Mimi gasped, she stuck her hand inside the lake and began to feel around.

She leaned in, deeper, and deeper, and deeper until the water was up to her shoulder. She began to feel around for the toy. Out of nowhere Mimi felt

her whole body surrounded by the cold, murky water of the lake. She flailed her arms and legs with no avail. It seemed that her foot was stuck. Mimi

began to feel light-headed and everything seemed to slowly turn black.

* * *

Roger sat on a large hill looking over the lake, he and his father would stargaze. He just sat there taking in the surroundings, there were no places

like this in New York.

He watched as a girl approached the edge of the lake. She sat down and reached into her bag, she began to unwrap something and started to eat it.

When she was done she opened a tiny container. Then, for some reason, she stuck her hand into the lake. Next thing he knew, the girl had

disappeared into the dark depths of the lake.

It took Roger a minute to realize what had just happened, but when it do sink in he jumped to his feet and began to run down the hill. He took off

his shoe and jumped into the lake. The girl hands were jerking in different directions. He noticed that her foot was stuck to the floor of the lake. Roger

tried to help her, but she wouldn't stop moving. Finally, her body got limp and began to sink to the bottom of the lake. Roger began to unlatch her foot

from where it was stuck and finally broke her free. He grabbed the girls body and began to swim to the surface. As he finally touched land

Roger laid the girls body down and began to pump the water out of her tiny body. Se coughed, gasped, coughed again and finally opened her eyes.

She starred up at Roger in Bewilderment. Roger noticing her stare said, "Hi, you just sunk in a lake. " Darn it, Roger was never good with

first impressions. The girl apparently thought it was funny, she gave a strained laugh. "I'm Roger." he tried again. The girl sat up and weakly

said,"They call me.... They call me... Mimi."

* * *

**Okay What did you think? Please Please Please Review! I will give you all Kinder Eggs!**

**.:...::Snaps!.::.::**

**.....::..Miriam...::.....**


	2. New York City

**Okay I'm back! I know I said I was gonna get Collins and Angel into this but I'm sorry You are gonna have to wait until next chapter**. **Any way if you haven't noticed the chapters are named after lyrics in RENT song if you send me what the song the lyric is from you get a sneak peak of next chapter!**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta Ginger Glinda the Tangerine for editing this. She Rocks!!**

_"They call me… they call me…Mimi."_

_She sat up slowly, propping herself up on her elbow. Her whole body began to shake as she gave a shuddering cough. Roger gently put his hand on her shoulder to steady her._

_"Thanks for saving me back there," Mimi said after her coughing fit._

_Roger looked down and blushed, "It was nothing."_

_"Well, thank you anyway," Mimi said as Roger helped her to stand up, holding her elbow steady. As they stood up, their eyes met. For just that moment the world seemed to freeze, the oceans began to crash in their ears, and their skin felt as if it was drenched in cold rain._

_They stood there, entranced by each other's eyes._

_"I...I really have to go," said Mimi, looking down, and, grabbing her bag, she began to hurry away. She made her way briskly over the hill. Roger just stood there, staring at the spot where Mimi once stood. When he finally registered what had happened, he began to run after her. "Mimi! Wait. Mimi, wait! Hey!"_

_When he finally did catch up with her, he was out of breath. "You know this isn't the best way to treat the guy who saved your life," he joked._

_Mimi finally acknowledged his presence next to her. "I'm sorry, but I really have to leave." She walked away, leaving Roger standing there with a _

_confused look on his face. _

_When Mimi was further away, she turned back to see if Roger was still standing there. To her surprise, he was gone, and in his place was her mother, smiling and waving at her. Mimi did a double take to discover that her mother was still there, but this time she was covered in blood…_

Mimi woke with a start as the bus rumbled over a bump. Her eyes shot open and she looked around confused. She remembered that she was on the bus to New York. Then she remembered her extremely accurate dream (except for that last part).

The boy, Roger, who had the most amazing green eyes.

Mimi stared out the window into the early morning darkness for a moment. She decided it was too early to be awake and fell back into a light slumber.

In her sleep, Mimi 's mind was filled with dreams of her mother and those green eyes. When she awoke she pondered her dreams. She had seen plenty of green eyes before, some more beautiful than those, so why couldn't she get them out of her head?

She gave up trying to figure herself out, and instead tried to figure out the other people on the bus. Way behind her was a man that looked like he was running from the law, covered in many tattoos and piercings. He was studying something that was in his lap. Across the aisle and much further forward were a woman and a young child, about seven or eight. The mother looked tired and defeated, but every time her child said something, she would smile. Across from Mimi was an old couple, both asleep. Even in their sleep they were holding hands, bringing a smile to Mimi's lips.

Mimi's thoughts were interrupted by the bus, which came to a noisy halt. She peered out the window to see an old bus station that at first seemed abandoned but this impression was soon proved wrong by a young man who came to change the tire on the Greyhound.

Mimi picked up her small valise and dismounted the bus. The station was small and empty, since most people took planes nowadays. Mimi was still in awe; she had never had been in a bus station so big. She took her belongings and followed the ex-convict out of the station. By the time she had reached the exit, he was gone, but Mimi didn't notice. Instead, she was gaping at the city before her. She had never seen something so large and so beautiful. The buildings were so tall, and there were so many people! The streets were flooded with cars. Mimi had only ridden in a car once, and yet here there were thousands of them, filling the streets.

Mimi then realised that she didn't know what to do. She had never thought that she would get this far; this was definitely an achievement. Pondering what to do, Mimi drank up her surroundings. She noticed a man who had also been on the bus approach the edge of the sidewalk, stick out his hand and whistle. A small yellow car, with Taxi Cab written on the side in black letters, came to a halt in front of him.

_Yes! _she thought. _All I have to do is whistle_

It wasn't that easy - Mimi had never been able to whistle. She had wasted many days as a child trying to learn how, but to no avail. She could make a low, wispy sound, but never a whistle. She tried anyway, raising her hands, screaming, even jumping up and down. She was about to give up when a man with a dog came up to her and asked her if she needed any help. Mimi practically tackled the man in a hug, happily agreeing to his offer. He raised his hand and whistled loudly, and not a second later a yellow cab pulled up next to them. Mimi thanked the man gratefully and gave his dog a pat on the head as she entered the cab.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver, a blonde man.

Mimi was startled by the man's voice and it took her a minute to react. "5056 North Quoxwood Street."

"Well, that's a bit far away. Do you have the money? It's gonna be thirty dollars."

Mimi nodded, and handed him a fistful of five- and one-dollar bills.

"Okay then," he conceded, "5056 North Quoxwood Street it is."

Mimi starred out the window in awe as the cab passed all the large buildings and the bright lights. "Wow," she breathed.

"Is it your first time here?" asked the cab driver.

"Yes," answered Mimi.

He chuckled. "Well, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes you're dirt poor and starving," he replied grimly.

They remained silent for a while. As Mimi watched, the number of buildings outside began to dwindle. She the turned her head to look at the driver. "If it's so hard, why don't you leave?"

He seemed to consider for a moment, then said, "Well, even if I do end up dirt poor and starving, I will always have my friends. Better to see the glass half full than half empty."

Mimi contemplated his answer. "You're right. Thanks." She looked out the window again, but instead of the tall buildings, she saw many large, fancy houses.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" she asked.

"Yeah, these houses are big, aren't they? Bet their glasses are always filled." He gave a somber grin. "Who are you visiting?"

"My aunt. Why?"

He glanced at her through the mirror. "I'd say she'd pretty rich. Why didn't she send a limo to go pick you up?"

Mimi broke their fixed gazes as she simply said, "She doesn't know I'm coming. But riding here with you beats a limo any day. I made a new friend."

He smiled. "This is your stop. And we don't even know each other's names."

Mimi got out. "I'm Mimi, Mimi Marquez."

"Well Mimi, I'm Mark Cohen."

**Don't Forget review and get a sneak peak!**

** Snaps.:.▬**

**Miriam**


End file.
